Casamento de Conveniência por Kim Lawrence
by Natalocas
Summary: Quando Edward a pediu em casamento, todos inclusive Bella, ficaram surpreendidos. Mas Edward sabia que ela seria a esposa perfeita para cuidar de seus filhos, dado que Bella era uma excelente ama. Mas surpresas irão surgir...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Quando Edward Cullen a pediu em casamento, todos ficaram muito surpreendidos, inclusiva Bella.

Mas Edward sabia que a amável e prática Bella seria uma esposa muito conveniente para tomar conta dos seus dois filhos, dado que era uma ama exemplar. Mas qual não seria a sua surpresa ao descobrir que a sua tímida esposa tinha paixões ocultas…

E como poderia Bella esconder-lhe que se apaixonara por ele desde o início e que tinha sido essa a razão pela qual aceitara o casamento, e não pela sua segurança económica…


	2. Acidente Inesperado

Queridos leitores,

É a primeira vez que arrisco a "criar" uma fic, e para ficar bem esclarecido, desde já, não se trata de um romance escrito por mim! A autora é Kim Lawrence - têm mais informações sobre a autora no meu perfil.

Não tenho pertensões nenhumas de virar escritora, muito pelo contrário... sei que não tenho essa capacidade de imaginação, por isso deixo essa tarefa para os capazes e que gostam de escrever!:)

Apenas lhes queria dar a conhecer um romance de que gosto muito!:) É de fácil leitora, romântico (quanto cliché!lol), simpático, divertido (em algumas partes) e tem um pouco de drama (sem ser exagerado).

Espero que gostem, tanto ou mais do que eu!:)

Os créditos são todos da autora fantástica: Kim Lawrence!:)

AH! A capa e a banda sonora (e tudo o mais que eu fizer ao longo da fic sobre a mesma) encontram-se no meu perfil!:) Não se acanhem e espreitem!:)

Se gostarem, não se esqueçam de comentar! Eu vou adorar saber as vossas opiniões e compartilhar as minhas com vcs também!:)

Obrigada pela atenção!:)

Divirtam-se com o primeiro capítulo - Acidente Inesperado!:)

Natalocas

* * *

**Capítulo I **

_Acidente Inesperado_

Bella introduziu a chave na fechadura com muito cuidado. No interior só se ouvia o barulho do relógio de parede. Felizmente, não havia ninguém acordado. Apoiou-se na porta e suspirou aliviada: "Felizmente!"

Não acendeu a luz, mas descalçou os sapatos, agarrou neles e aproximou-se da mesa que estava no centro da sala. Estava a pensar que tinha vontade de tomar um duche quente, quando alguém acendeu de repente a luz.

- São precisos todos esses subterfúgios? – inquiriu Edward, sentando-se à mesa com um copo de whisky na mão.

A vaga de ironia da sua voz era evidente.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – acrescentou.

A última coisa que Bella queria fazer era falar da hora passada e a última pessoa com quem queria fazê-lo era com Edward.

Levou a mão inconscientemente à blusa aberta, mas aquele gesto fez com que ele reparasse nisso. O que é que tinha estado a fazer sentado na escuridão? Fez uma careta e baixou a vista.

A desagradável luz eléctrica revelou que estava pior do que pensara. Tinha as pernas sujas com lama e as meias estragadas, a saia de veludo estava rota, tal como a blusa de seda.

- Parece pior do que realmente é – comentou.

Mas sabia que não era verdade. Os arranhões da sua face estavam a começar a doer-lhe.

Com um gesto de impaciência, Edward rebelou-se contra o gesto dela de o apaziguar.

- Tiveste um acidente de viação?

- Não exactamente.

A verdade é que não se podia dizer que saltar de um carro que ia a cinquenta quilómetros por hora fosse um acidente. Sabia muito bem que Edward diria que tinha sido uma loucura, mas ele não estivera lá.

Edward esticou o braço e tocou nela.

- Meu Deus, estás gelada!

Levantou-se, despiu o roupão e colocou-o nos ombros dela antes de acrescentar:

- Senta-te, antes que caias no chão.

Então, fê-la sentar-se no sofá.

- Vais apanhar frio – protestou ela.

Debaixo do roupão, Edward trazia apenas as calças do pijama. Tinham levado as crianças para o sul de França em Junho e ela reparou que ele ainda estava bronzeado.

- Bebe isto – ordenou ele, obrigando-a a beber um gole de whisky. – E, agora conta-me o que foi que aconteceu.

- Quero tomar um duche.

Mas ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela para impedir que se levantasse.

- Depois de me explicares. Pensei que tivesses ido jantar com os teus colegas da escola nocturna.

O tom de voz que utilizou reflectia que ele achava que aquilo era mentira.

Porque é que ela precisaria de lhe mentir? Pensaria que ela tinha uma vida dupla?

- Foi… o que fiz. Angela e Ben vieram buscar-me. Depois Mike Newton, que começou as aulas recentemente, ofereceu-se para me trazer a casa. Disse que ficava a caminho e que assim pouparia a Bem um desvio, mas foi ele quem se desviou e, quando eu lhe disse isso, ele…

- O que é que fez?

Edward inquiriu calmamente, mas o seu sobrolho franzira-se.

- Riu-se.

Ela teve vontade de vomitar só de se lembrar da expressão de Mike. Já lhe tinham incomodado alguns comentários que fizera, mas tinha sido o seu sorriso que a alarmara.

- Riu-se?

Não era isso que Edward esperara ouvir.

- Tu não estavas lá! Ele tinha estado a dizer… umas coisas.

- Magoou-te?

Edward parecia agora muito mais assustador do que Mike. Ela sentiu-se culpada por fazer aquela comparação. Edward tinha as suas falhas, mas era um homem decente e razoável, apesar da maneira como a estava interrogar naquele momento. Normalmente, ele não se metia na sua vida.

- Não. Isto aconteceu-me quando saltei do carro.

Algo da violência dos rasgos dele desapareceu e foi substituído por surpresa. Edward Cullen não era um homem a quem se pudesse surpreender facilmente. As suas grandes mãos pararam de se cerrar em punhos.

- O carro estava parado?

Ela negou com a cabeça e olhou desesperada para ele. Normalmente, Edward não era tão lento.

- Tive sorte de ele não ter posto o trinco na porta.

- Estou a ver que podes agradecer a tua boa sorte – comentou, ironicamente.

- Aterrei sobre uns arbustos espinhosos e estraguei a roupa ao tentar desembaraçar-me deles. Escondi-me na beira da estrada, para o caso dele decidir voltar para trás para me procurar, e depois vim a pé pelo campo.

- Onde é que isso aconteceu?

- No cruzamento ao pé de Tinkersdale Road.

- Isso fica a dez quilómetros daqui.

- Pareceram-me mais de dez, mas podes ser que tenhas razão. Não te preocupes que ninguém me viu.

Disse aquilo para o sossegar. O facto de verem a esposa de Edward Cullen a caminhar pelo campo naquele estado não era algo que ele aprovasse. Edward preocupava-se com o que as outras pessoas pensavam.

- Não te lembraste de telefonar para mim ou para a polícia?

- Deixei a mala no carro quando saltei e não tinha dinheiro. A polícia não se interessa por delitos que não foram cometidos. A verdade é que ele não me tocou.

- E tens a certeza que o ia fazer?

- Foi uma daquelas situações em que é melhor prevenir do que remediar – declarou ela, zangada. – Não costumo deixar que a imaginação me domine, Edward.

Não podia discutir aquilo. Isabella Swan era uma mulher mais prática e plácida que ele conhecera nos trinta e seis anos da sua vida. Franziu a testa. Depois de um ano de casamento, ainda pensava nela como Isabella Swan e não Cullen. Se alguém lhe tivesse dito naquela manhã que ela era capaz de saltar de um carro em movimento, ele teria rido por considerar a ideia absurda.

Bella não era exactamente tímida, mas a sua maneira de ser reservada fazia com que algumas pessoas pensassem que o era. Mas também não era do género de pessoa que se pusesse a caminhar pelo campo depois de sair de uma situação perigosa. Pelo menos, ele não teria pensado que o fosse. Ter-lhe-ia contado tudo aquilo se não o tivesse encontrado ali? Teria aparecido à hora do pequeno-almoço como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Temos que telefonar à polícia.

- Para quê? Não aconteceu nada. Imagino que iriam pensar que sou mais uma neurótica, mas gostaria que ele me devolvesse a mala, pois tinha a minha carteira lá dentro.

- Não queres ver esse porco preso? – rosnou ele, incredulamente.

Era difícil compreender as pessoas que não queriam represálias.

- Se gostaria de o ver preso? O que gostaria era de o ver sofrer o que eu sofri, a impotência, o terror… Raramente temos o que gostaríamos Edward. – Declarou ela, contendo a fúria.

- É uma filosofia muito deprimente.

A profundidade da paixão dela surpreendeu-o. Que sentisse paixão, surpreendia-o! Fazia-o sentir-se incomodado. Que outras surpresas esconderia sob aquele plácido exterior?

- É só uma observação. Agora, se não te importas, gostaria de me ir deitar.

Ele agarrou-a pelo braço, como se esperasse que ela fosse cair a qualquer momento. Na porta do seu quarto, ela despiu o roupão.

- Obrigada. Desculpa se tenho estado um pouco resmungona. Boa noite, Edward.

Aquela despedida, educada mas firme, pareceu fazer com que ele mudasse de opinião sobre o que ia dizer. Ela sorriu-lhe vagamente e depois entrou no seu quarto. Segundos mais tarde, ela ouviu a porta do quarto de Edward também a fechar-se.

Enquanto se despia fez uma careta de desgosto; embora tivesse conseguido salvar-se, teria que deitar sua roupa no lixo.

Olhou-se ao espelho de corpo inteiro e surpreendeu-se. Trazia o cabelo castanho despenteado e salpicado de lama. Os arranhões na face eram muito notórios e os restos de maquilhagem davam-lhe o aspecto de um panda assustado. A quantidade de pele que se via através dos buracos da blusa era indecente e não estranhava que Edward tivesse ficado tão surpreendido.

Foi um alívio ficar debaixo do duche quente e deixar que a água levasse algo da tensão que sentia, mas por muito que se esfregasse, pensar em Mike fazia-a sentir-se suja. Como poderia um homem que parecia tão normal actuar daquela maneira? Ter-lhe-ia ela dado a impressão de que acederia às suas pretensões? Afastou aquele pensamento horrível da sua cabeça. Não, a culpa não fora dela.

Na sua inocência, imaginara que trazendo uma aliança no dedo teria automaticamente uma protecção contra as atenções não desejadas de um homem. Olhou automaticamente para o dedo e pareceu-lhe estranho sem a aliança. Colocou-se de joelhos no chão e começou a procurar no fundo da banheira. Não estava lá e um pânico desmesurado apoderou-se dela.

Saiu do duche, tapou-se com uma toalha e dirigiu-se para o quarto. A aliança não estava em nenhum lugar.

- Bati à porta – declarou Edward, quando apareceu na porta de comunicação entre os dois quartos.

Era a primeira vez que a utilizava e, embora soubesse que era ridículo, sentia-se um estranho na sua própria casa. No inicio não viu Bella, mas depois viu-a de cócoras ao pé da mesa, com as lágrimas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto. A conclusão a que chegou foi que ela não tinha contado tudo o que acontecera.

Quando pensou no pior, o seu rosto escureceu.

- Perdi o meu anel! – gemeu ela.

- Que anel?

- A minha aliança.

Ele sentiu-se aliviado.

- É só isso?

Bella pareceu não o ouvir.

- Pode ser que esteja na cozinha ou nas escadas. Tenho que ir ver – disse, e levantou-se apressadamente.

- Não vais fazer nada disso – replicou ele, agarrando-a pelos braços e impedindo-a de cair.

Depois, agarrou-a ao colo. Era incrivelmente leve. Seria assim por natureza ou teria problemas alimentícios? Nada o surpreenderia depois daquela noite!

- A aliança não importa, posso comprar outra.

Quando ele a deixou na cama, Bella disse para si que não deveria estranhar a falta de emoção dele. Porque é que ela teria reagido daquela maneira? Porque é que um anel que simbolizava um casamento de conveniência era tão importante para ela? Deveria ter mais cuidado. Provavelmente, ele devia estar a pensar que se casara com uma louca.

- Desculpe – murmurou.

- Tiveste uma má experiência.

As lágrimas dela faziam-no sentir-se incómodo. Pensou que nunca vira tanto da sua esposa, pois mesmo na praia ela sempre usara uma t-shirt larga sobre o fato-de-banho e nem sequer as crianças tinham conseguido que ela entrasse na água.

A toalha que a cobria chegava até à curva dos seus pequenos seios e acabava… nas suas pernas, que eram muito compridas em relação à sua pequena estatura. Então, o seu olhar encontrou-se com um par de olhos castanho chocolate que o observavam e ele afastou-se imediatamente do olhar.

- Trouxe-te isto para os arranhões – informou, mostrando-lhe um tubo de pomada anti-séptica.

- És muito amável, Edward.

- Tens as costas muito arranhadas.

- Não consigo ver.

- Nem tocar. Imagino que vais senti-lo amanhã. Alguns dos arranhões são muito feios. Estás vacinada contra o tétano?

- Acho que sim.

- Isso não chega. Amanhã tens que ir ao centro de saúde. Agora vira-te, que vou pôr-te a pomada nas costas.

O seu contacto era impessoal, firme, mas delicado. Ela sentiu-se descontraída pela primeira vez desde que saltara do carro, a salvo.

- Vais ter que descer um pouco isto – pediu ele, puxando pela toalha.

A sensação de calor que a tinha invadido foi substituída por uma ansiedade irracional.

- Não, está bem assim.

- Provavelmente, serei capaz de me conter ao ver um pouco da tua pele nua.

- Não acho que…

Ela sabia que ele não a considerava atraente, mas mesmo assim as suas palavras magoaram-na.

- Estás demasiado magra.

- Já sei.

Quando era uma adolescente, tinha fantasiado que uma manhã acordaria e veria que os rasgos angulosos do seu corpo tinham desaparecido e se tinham transformado em bonitas curvas, mas agora sabia que isso nunca iria acontecer.

- Estás a alimentar-te como deve ser?

- Sabes que sim.

Mas a verdade era que normalmente não comiam juntos, só quando jantavam fora de casa ou quando tinham convidados. Ela costumava comer com as crianças e Edward comia sozinho, mais tarde, pois ele estava sempre muito ocupado com os seus negócios.

Normalmente, ela não se preocupava pelas suas ausências, já que se sentia melhor quando ele não estava. Não era que achasse que a sua companhia fosse opressiva, mas sempre que estava com ele ficava consciente das duas próprias deficiências. Quando ele olhava para ela, ela achava que estava a compará-la desfavoravelmente com a sua primeira esposa. Como sempre que pensava em Tânia, estremeceu.

- A senhora Sue pode confirmar-te que como muito bem.

Não quis que as crianças fossem testemunhas, já que não seriam imparciais, mas ele deveria fiar-se da governanta.

- Bom, eu só te vi brincar com a comida – declarou ele, levantando-lhe a ponta da toalha. – Já está. Os arranhões não são muito profundos, por isso, não devem ficar cicatrizes.

Deveria dizer-lhe que, normalmente, quando estava com ele, ficava tão nervosa que o seu estômago se negava a aceitar qualquer comida? Decidiu que era melhor não dizer nada.

- Acho que dadas as circunstâncias, as aulas de francês não são uma boa ideia – murmurou ele.

Aquelas palavras provocaram nela um princípio de rebeldia.

- Mas na quinta-feira é a minha noite de folga, Edward.

- A tua noite de folga? Já não és a ama. És a minha esposa.

- Mas continuo a trabalhar para ti, Edward. Agora chamo-te assim e não "Sr. Cullen". O contrato é mais permanente e menos flexível, é só isso.

Ele não podia ter ficado mais surpreendido. Ficou tenso e olhou fixamente para ela.

- Não precisas de pensar dessa maneira sobre ti mesma – comentou, irritado.

- Então, como tua esposa, não preciso de aceitar o teu conselho.

"Conselho" era uma palavra mais suave do que "ordem".

- Talvez devesses pensar um pouco nas tuas últimas decisões antes de me atirares à cara o meu conselho.

- Referes-te a alguma decisão em particular?

- Talvez a de entrares no carro de um perfeito desconhecido? Só uma idiota faria algo tão irresponsável. Nessie, com os seus sete anos, teria mais bom senso do que tu.

Tinha sido uma parva por imaginar que poderia ganhar uma discussão com Edward.

- Não dirias isso se eu fosse um homem.

Edward pestanejou. Ela estava a fazer caretas! Bella! A visão dos seus lábios rosados teve um efeito inesperado no seu corpo.

- Bom, mas não és um homem. E, tal como estás agora, isso é mais do que evidente.

Bella ruborizou-se e, depois de olhar para o seu corpo, começou a ajustar a toalha, mas não conseguiu.

- Desculpa se o meu corpo magro te ofende a vista, mas eu não te convidei a entrar no meu quarto.

- Terei isso em conta no futuro.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer… Olha, as aulas de francês são importantes para mim.

- Já tinha percebido isso.

- Preciso me sentir eu mesma.

- Isso quer dizer tirares habitualmente a aliança do dedo?

Bella olhou para ele, surpreendida. Não podia acreditar que…

- Perdi-a.

Ficara-lhe sempre grande. Se não lhe desagradasse tanto pedir-lhe algo, ter-lhe, ia dito.

- Pareces muito atraída por essas aulas nocturnas.

- Para ti é só isso, uma aula! – gritou ela. – Mas tu tens imensos amigos. Sais todos os dias e conheces muitas pessoas. Eu só vejo as crianças.

E por muito que gostasse de Nessie e de Seth, isso não era suficiente.

- Temos uma vida social muito activa. Os meus amigos…

- Os teus amigos desprezam-me. Só me suportam por ser um apêndice teu e eu também não gosto nada deles, pelo menos, não de todos.

- Então, porque é que não mo disseste anteriormente?

- Não pensei que fosse relevante. Estou disposta a aceitar tanto o bom como o mau.

Mas não estava disposta a deixar as aulas de francês. Não foi preciso dizê-lo, dado que Edward não era parvo.

- Isso é muito generoso da tua parte. Consideras que houve mais de mau do que de bom durante este ano passado?

- O que vais dizer a seguir é que eu estava muito por baixo quando me conheceste – replicou ela, impacientemente. – Podes esperar a minha lealdade, mas não a minha gratidão servil, Edward. Se bem te lembras, avisei-te de que não seria a melhor anfitriã, mas sou uma boa mãe.

- Mãe substituta.

Ao dizer aquilo, a expressão dele indicou que se arrependia de ter dito aquelas palavras desagradáveis e acrescentou:

- As crianças gostam muito de ti. E tu, achas que sou um marido pouco generoso?

- Não foi isso que disse.

- Não, não foi, mas é evidente que estás descontente e eu não sabia disso.

- Como poderias saber?

As palavras fugiram-lhe antes dela o poder evitar. Mas havia dias em que nem sequer falavam.

- Não estou descontente, só estou cansada – declarou.

A solidão da posição em que se encontrava foi evidente mais uma vez e aquilo era mais do que poderia suportar por uma noite. Desejou que ele se fosse embora e a deixasse em paz.

Como se tivesse lido o seu pensamento, Edward virou-se repentinamente e disse:

- Amanhã acabamos a conversa.

Bella pensou que agora tinha algo em que pensar. A porta fechou-se e ela ficou ali. Nos seus sonhos mais secretos, imaginara que ele entrava por aquela porta, mas a verdade é que ele sempre fora imune aos seus encantos e, em nenhum daqueles sonhos, ela tinha tido tantos arranhões, nem os olhos vermelhos de chorar.

Apaixonar-se por Edward Cullen tinha sido a única coisa realmente espontânea que se lembrava de ter feito na sua vida. Não precisava de acreditar no amor à primeira vista para que isso acontecesse. E ela era a prova disso, a sua alma prosaica rendera-se desde a primeira vez que o vira. Ele era alto, com um corpo atlético e uns olhos brilhantes que indicavam que o seu cérebro estava à altura dos seus músculos. Ela, que nunca antes se deixara impressionar pela beleza superficial, vira-se inexplicavelmente atraída por ele, mas felizmente ele nunca percebera isso durante as primeiras entrevistas. Caso contrário, não teria conseguido o emprego.

Felizmente, também não era preciso vê-lo muitas vezes e como ele estava contente com o seu trabalho com as crianças, o seu interesse por ela tinha sido mínimo.

Mas quando ele começou a mostrar algum interesse pela sua amizade com Jacob Black, um professor da escola local, ela tinha-se permitido pensar que ele poderia estar a olhar para ela como se fosse uma pessoa e não como um móvel.

Depois percebeu que ele só tinha medo de que a história se repetisse. Nessie e Seth tinham tido três amas de ela chegar. Seth tinha um ano e respondia a qualquer um que lhe oferecesse carinho, mas sua irmã era outra coisa… quando Bella chegara a casa, ela tinha cinco anos e tinha tido que lutar para ganhar a confiança da menina. A sua curta vida ensinara a Nessie que era doloroso amar alguém que depois desaparecia, mas lentamente ganhara a confiança da menina, até que se transformara numa parte integrante da vida das crianças.

Foi naquela altura que Edward pensou nas possibilidades de que Bella seguisse o exemplo das duas amas anteriores e fizesse algo inconveniente como apaixonar-se ou ficar grávida. Na realidade, ele não queria uma esposa e, no caso de ela ter tido alguma dúvida sobre isso, ele explicara-lhe claramente.

Quando lhe oferecera um lar e segurança económica, já conhecia a sua história. Não havia dúvida de que ele achava que a sua oferta de casamento era irresistível para uma mulher que estava totalmente só no mundo. Assim, ela não teria que se preocupar com o dinheiro e teria a família com que sempre sonhara.

O problema era que ele nunca a vira como nada mais do que uma empregada. O acordo pré-nupcial que tinham assinado só servia para realçar aquele facto.

Provavelmente, ele tinha-se congratulado pela subtil, mas inteligente apresentação da oferta, quando ela aparecera na manhã seguinte, mais pálida do que o habitual, e dera o passo mais importante da sua vida.

Edward não teria parecido tão feliz se tivesse suspeitado de que sem se importar com a sua oferta tentadora, tinha sido o amor que a fizera concordar com aquilo. O amor tinha-a feito ignorar a parte lógica do seu cérebro, que lhe dizia que semelhante união só poderia acabar em mágoa.

**Fim do Capítulo I**


	3. A Visita

Adorados leitores,

Espero que gostem de mais um capítulo do romance fantástico!;)

As coisas começam a aquecer entre o Ed e a Bella...hihihi

Boa leitura,

_Natalocas_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_A Visita_

Seth acordava normalmente Bella ao meter-se na sua cama, às vezes, antes das seis da manhã, mas naquela manhã, quando ela acordou, estava sozinha. Saltou da cama e foi ver as crianças, mas não estavam no seu quarto.

- Porque é que não me acordaram? – inquiriu, ansiosa, quando entrou a correr na cozinha e encontrou Edward.

- Fui eu quem lhes disse para não o fazerem – replicou ele.

Ela ficou consciente do contacto íntimo dos seus corpos durante o breve momento que demorou em se equilibrar e afastar-se. Aquele breve contacto foi o suficiente para acelerar o seu pulso.

- O que estás a fazer aqui?

Bella desejou não ter dito nada. O breve intervalo de intimidade e de contacto pessoal da noite anterior já tinha acabado e Edward, com certeza, desejava voltar ao seu comportamento habitual.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu moro aqui, lembras-te?

O tom seco da sua voz fê-la corar.

- Não deverias estar a trabalhar?

Enquanto falavam, Bella percebeu que não estavam sozinhos; apesar das aparências, pelo menos, um par de ouvidos estava a ouvir cada uma das suas palavras. A governanta nunca fizera nenhum comentário sobre a curiosa escolha de esposa por parte do seu patrão, mas não seria humana se a situação não a intrigasse.

Bella perguntava-se o que é que diria ao seu marido quando ia para casa. Já trabalhava naquela casa desde a época da primeira esposa de Edward e Bella esperara que mantivesse a distância como a maioria dos amigos de Edward fizera, mas para seu alívio não o fizera. A senhora Sue parecia muito contente com a situação.

Edward não participava normalmente nas actividades matinais da família, já que saía antes de tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Esta manhã não, Bella. Deus do céu! – exclamou, quando viu a mancha de doce que tinha na manga do casaco. – Como se arranja Seth para salpicar tão longe?

Enquanto falava, olhou fascinado para o seu filho, que lhe devolveu o sorriso inocente desde a sua cadeira alta.

- Quero descer! – gritou a criança, batendo na mesa com a colher.

- Já vai, Seth – replicou Bella, automaticamente, enquanto continuava a perguntar-se o que é que Edward estava a fazer ali. – Deverias ter-me acordado. Vou chegar tarde à escola de Nessie.

- É o pai que me vai levar, mamã.

Aquilo de lhe chamarem "mamã" era recente e Bella sentia prazer ao ouvi-lo. Edward não comentara nada ao ouvi-lo, mas ela tinha a certeza de que ele não gostava.

- Vais levá-la? – inquiriu, incapaz de esconder a surpresa.

- Achas que é demasiado complicado para mim?

- Sente-se que lhe vou arranjar uma chávena de chá. O senhor Cullen contou-me sobre o seu desagradável acidente. O que precisa é de descanso – declarou a governanta.

Bella olhou para Edward e levou a mão automaticamente ao seu rosto.

- Oh, estou bem, senhora Sue.

- Quero descer, já! – gritou Seth.

Bella desamarrou-o e pegou-lhe ao colo. O esforço fê-la sentir algumas dores de costas, que não notara na noite anterior, e fez um gesto de dor.

- Dá-mo a mim – pediu Edward, estendendo os braços para a criança.

- Estou bem.

- O martírio é uma virtude fora de moda e muito aborrecida.

Bella cedeu, levemente desconcertada, já que ele não costumava desempenhar o papel de pai preocupado.

Talvez Edward se arrependesse quando reparasse que o beijo que o seu filho lhe dera lhe deixara uma mancha no rosto. Um impulso malévolo fez com que ela não o avisasse.

- Penteias-me? – pediu Nessie, passando-lhe uma escova e umas fitas para o cabelo.

Quando acabou, Edward agarrou na sua filha pela mão e declarou:

- Já volto.

- E o trabalho?

- Cancelei os meus encontros desta manhã. Eric Yorkie poderá atender-te às dez. Eu vou levar-te ao centro de saúde, para a injecção de tétano.

- Pois é, é preciso ter cuidado – interveio a governanta. – Seth ficará bem comigo. Eu vou dar-lhe banho, não é, querido? Dá um beijinho à mamã.

Quando Bella se soltou do braço da criança, Edward já se tinha ido embora. Aquele novo interesse no seu bem-estar baseava-se, evidentemente, na sua opinião de que não era capaz de tomar conta de si própria. Era frustrante perceber que não tinha ninguém a quem deitar a culpa sobre aquela situação a não ser ela mesma. Se não a tivesse apanhado na noite interior… tinha sido um momento muito pouco oportuno para descobrir que o homem com quem se casara sofria de insónia ou era um bêbado secreto. Aquela ideia fê-la sorrir. Não conseguia imaginar Edward com nenhuma fraqueza.

Tinha de lhe mostrar que era mais do que capaz de tomar conta de si própria. Ir sozinha à consulta do médico era o primeiro passo. Ele ficaria contente de não ter que se incomodar.

Mas mudou rapidamente de opinião quando saiu do consultório e encontrou Edward ao lado do seu carro. Parecia estar a resmungar sozinho em voz baixa. Levantou-se quando ouviu os seus passos e olhou para ela com a testa franzida.

- A que é que estás a brincar?

Apesar da sua atitude com ela, sempre fora bem-educado, Bella não se lembrava de nenhuma outra ocasião em que tivesse sido tão brusco. O reflexo de ira que via no seu olhar era muito claro e desconcertou-a. O que é que ela fizera de mal?

- Não estou a brincar a nada, Edward.

- Não olhes para mim com esse olhar inocente, Bella Swan, não te vai servir de nada.

- É Bella Cullen.

Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo escuro.

- Eras menos problemática quando eras Swan. Ofereci-me para te trazer porque não parecia que estivesses em condições de guiar. O que é que estás a tentar fazer? Magoar o que não ficou magoado ontem?

- Isso é ridículo! – protestou ela. – E não penses que és o único a estar arrependido deste casamento.

A expressão dele endureceu mais enquanto olhava para ela. Sob seu escrutínio, ela viu-se obrigada a endireitar-se mais, apesar da dor que sentia nas costelas.

- Para mim o casamento é uma dessas decisões com as quais tens que aprender a viver.

- Poupa as intimidações para o júri – replicou ela, surpreendentemente fria.

- Eu nunca cometeria esse erro de usar tácticas de força com alguém que parece tão vulnerável e frágil como tu pareces agora e que me faria perder a simpatia do júri.

- Não quis magoar o teu orgulho profissional.

- Felizmente, não estamos perante um júri, por isso, vou continuar a comportar-me como um animal, dado que pareces muito confortável com essa imagem minha. Já viste como estás? É evidente que te dói só de andar.

Ela fez uma careta. Isso era o que o médico lhe dissera antes de a examinar.

- Tenho as costelas magoadas, mas não estão partidas e Eric deu-me uma receita para tomar uns analgésicos.

- Bom, da próxima vez que pensares em meter-te num carro com um maníaco, tenta lembrar-te de que és uma mãe e não uma actriz de cinema!

Qualquer um diria que ela tinha feito aquilo de propósito para o incomodar! Às vezes, Edward podia ser muito egoísta.

- Não te preocupes, não preciso de uma enfermeira. Não tens que perder o teu tempo em casa por minha causa.

- Uma enfermeira! Estou a pensar que o que precisas é de um psiquiatra. E sobre ficar em casa, tenho um julgamento esta tarde. Sasha ficou de ir buscar Nessie à escola.

Bella não teve tempo de esconder a sua desaprovação.

- Acho que deverias fazer um esforço pare te dares melhor com Sasha. É a avó das crianças – acrescentou ele.

Que ela se esforçasse? Bella cerrou os dentes. Sasha Denali ficara horrorizada quando soubera que a ama ia tomar o lugar da sua filha. O facto de qualquer outra mulher o fazer já era bastante duro, mas a ama! Aquilo era inaceitável para a anciã.

No inicio, Bella pensou que lhe passaria se visse como as crianças eram felizes com ela, mas quanto melhor se dava com as crianças, menos a avó a suportava. Nunca perdia a oportunidade de se meter com ela diante de Edward. E de uma maneira tão subtil como o ácido sulfúrico. Bella ansiava que Edward ficasse do seu lado contra ela, pelo menos uma vez, mas ele nunca o fizera. Estava por cima daquelas coisas.

- É muito amável da sua parte – declarou ela, sem expressão. – Não lhe contaste o que aconteceu, pois não?

Sasha adoraria ter aquela informação.

- Isso importa?

Bella agarrou-o pelo pulso.

- Sim, importa.

- Disse-lhe que tiveste um acidente de viação.

Bella suspirou, aliviada.

- Obrigada.

Reparando que estava a cravar as unhas no pulso dele, soltou-o.

- A verdade não é algo que me apeteça divulgar por aí.

- Estás a dizer que ao meter-me no carro estava a convidar a que…?

- Não sejas assim! – explodiu ele. – Não estou a dizer nada disso. Talvez tenhas aprendido algo com essa experiência, mas pode ser que seja pedir demasiado.

Ele nunca cometeria um erro?

- Aprendi a não esperar nenhuma compreensão da tua parte.

- Não quando actuas como uma parva. Entra no carro. Não, no meu – acrescentou, quando Bella tirou as suas chaves. – Não as guardes. Fecha bem o carro, ou costumas deixar o carro aberto para os ladrões?

- Pensei que o tinha fechado. Faço-o sempre – replicou ela.

Quando estiveram dentro do carro, Edward não se dirigiu para casa. Parou o carro e pediu que esperasse por ele uns minutos. Não lhe disse aonde ia, mas como nunca o fazia, ela não estranhou. De qualquer forma, parecia muito zangado.

Dez minutos mais tarde, ele abriu a porta e atirou para dentro do carro a mala dela.

- Pensei que gostarias de recuperar isto. Será melhor que vejas se está tudo lá dentro.

- De onde é que a tiraste? – inquiriu ela, surpreendida.

Edward ligou o motor.

- De onde é que tu achas?

- Como é que sabes onde é que ele mora? O que é que…?

- Na universidade foram muito amáveis quando expliquei que o meu velho amigo Mike tinha deixado a carteira o meu carro.

- O que foi que ele te disse?

- Demasiado.

- Sobre mim? – inquiriu ela, sentindo-se mal.

Só podia imaginar que tipo de história sórdida poderia aquele homem ter contado para justificar a sua actuação. Sentiu vontade de vomitar só de pensar que Edward poderia ter acreditado. Não conseguiu olhar para ele.

- Não te preocupes, no fim, admitiu a verdade.

- No fim?

Ela olhou para o rosto sério dele. Edward não era do tipo de homem que se deixava intimidar pelas pessoas, mas ele poderia ser bastante ameaçador se pensava que a situação o requeria. As suas palavras seguintes confirmaram as suas suspeitas.

- Mike agora tem medo. Era isso que tu querias, não era? Não sabia o quanto tinhas sofrido, mas pensei que talvez fosse melhor a qualidade do que a quantidade.

O breve sorriso dele fê-la estremecer. Aquele não era o pai indulgente daquela manhã, era um homem perigoso. Nunca antes percebera como Edward poderia ser ameaçador.

- Não lhe bateste, pois não?

- Não fiz nada de tão desagradável. Só lhe disse o que faria se voltasse a tocar em ti ou em qualquer outra mulher.

- E isso assustou-o?

- Deverias ter estado presente – comentou ele, a sorrir selvaticamente.

Bella pensou que não conhecia o homem com quem se casara.

- Os advogados podem comportar-se dessa maneira?

- Não entrei lá com a toga vestida, Bella. Fui como teu marido. Não lhe toquei. Claro que se ele tivesse tentado… mas não o fez. Já vi muitos sujeitos como ele.

Ela afastou o olhar e fez menção de olhar para dentro da mala.

- Está tudo aqui – declarou, sem reparar no que tinha diante dos seus olhos.

O que ele dissera sobre que tinha entrado lá como seu marido soava na sua cabeça. O calor que lhe produzira era ridículo, ela sabia que aquilo não queria dizer nada, mas mesmo assim…

* * *

- Não vens almoçar? – inquiriu ela, tentando parecer como se não lhe importasse.

Tinha muita experiência nisso e podia ouvir o seu tom de voz, que soava com uma autêntica falta de interesse.

- Vou ter com Gianna, que me vai ajudar no julgamento desta tarde.

Gianna era a nova aquisição do escritório de advogados de Edward e era tudo o que Bella teria gostado de ser. Não só era bonita como também era inteligente. Conseguira fazer-se respeitar num mundo dominado por homens.

Muitas vezes, perguntava-se se Gianna era a razão pela qual Edward voltava tão tarde para casa. Não era razoável supor que ele permanecia celibatário. Era um homem viril e muito atraente, embora continuasse muito apaixonado por Tanya, era humano.

Sabia que sempre seria discreto e que as suas aventuras não seriam conhecidas. Mas arrepiava-se só de pensar nele com a bonita loira.

- Está bem.

- Sim?

- Não sei – replicou ela, desesperada. – Só estava a tentar ser educada.

- Agora sei porque é que me casei contigo, pela tua boa educação.

- Não, casaste comigo porque querias uma esposa barata e que se metesse pouco na tua vida!

- Bom, não diria nada disso de ti, depois destas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

- Se não me tivesses visto não saberias de nada do que aconteceu ontem. A culpa foi tua por teres insónias!

- Não teria sabido? Agora que penso nisso, quantos outros segredos terás?

- Segredos, eu? Olha, se te contasse tudo o que faço durante o dia, morrerias de aborrecimento.

- Então a tua vida é aborrecida, não é?

- Luxuosamente aborrecida – replicou ela, sarcasticamente. – Que mais pode pedir uma rapariga?

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão curiosa. E fez com que Bella humedecesse nervosamente os lábios.

Inesperadamente, ele agarrou o seu queixo com a mão.

- O que foi que te aconteceu? Não és a mesma pessoa.

Até agora tinha corrido tudo muito bem. Porque é que ela teria começado a actuar como uma mulher assim tão de repente?

- Talvez tenhas confundido o silêncio com a falta de sentimentos, Edward.

- E o que é que desperta as tuas paixões?

- As coisas.

- Como a aula de francês?

- Como a aula de francês.

- Talvez fosse mais seguro para ti procurar mais perto de casa para satisfazer as tuas paixões – declarou ele, acariciando o seu queixo.

- Tu falas francês?

- Não foi a procura de um estímulo intelectual que te fez fazer algo tão perigoso como meter-te naquele carro ontem à noite. O sujeito demonstrou ser um idiota, mas se tivesse sido mais subtil? Teria sido inaceitável para ti um beijo furtivo na escuridão? Era isso que querias em segredo?

Ela afastou o rosto.

- A única pessoa que eu gostaria menos que me tocasse do que esse Mike és tu – replicou ela, muito ofendida.

Ironicamente, a única atenção masculina que queria era a de Edward.

- Palavras muito corajosas.

Mais tarde, a lógica poderia dizer-lhe que magoara o seu ego masculino, mas naquele momento a lógica não a ajudou.

O beijo dele não teve nada a ver com os que imaginara. A imaginação não tem textura, calor, nem sabor. Foi como se se dissolvesse e os seus lábios abriram-se imediatamente. O seu sabor chegou aos seus sentidos.

Quando o beijo parou, a sua desorientação foi total. Estava completamente tonta, levou a mão aos lábios e olhou para Edward com os olhos ainda escurecidos. Produziu-lhe uma certa satisfação ver que ele também parecia atordoado pelo que fizera.

- Foi infantil da minha parte – declarou ele, friamente.

- Eu não acho que tenha sido precisamente infantil.

A verdade é que agora sentia-se muito adulta.

- Suponho que estás à espera que me desculpe.

- Porquê? Gostei.

- Deus do céu! – exclamou ele, ficando rígido quando descobriu que ela estava a percorrer os seus lábios ansiosamente com o olhar.

Essa exclamação fez com que ela descesse à Terra e se ruborizasse.

- Estou a referir-me a que um beijo é só…

- Um beijo?

- Exactamente, não acho que devemos dar-lhe mais…

- Então, gostaste?

Bella franziu a testa.

- Gostei que perdesses o controlo.

- Isso é muito generoso da tua parte.

* * *

Quando a campainha da porta tocou naquela tarde, Bella preparou-se para mais uma nova confrontação com Sasha. Olhou para o relógio e pensou que era cedo. Estava sentada no tapete a brincar com Seth e colocou a criança ao colo como se fosse uma espécie de escudo contra a quantidade de críticas que estavam para lhe cair em cima.

- Senhora Cullen, é o senhor James.

- James! – exclamou Bella, contente ao ver quem estava por trás da senhora Sue.

- Bella, desculpa se te incomodo.

- Não é nenhum incómodo, entra. Queres um café?

- Café, por favor.

- Importava-se, senhora Sue? – pediu, a sorrir, para a governanta. – Senta-te, por favor.

Não imaginava o que poderia o seu professor de francês estar a fazer ali, mas como estava à espera de Sasha, ficou encantada com a presença dele.

James sentou-se no sofá e olhou à sua volta.

- Tens uma casa encantadora – declarou, ajustando os óculos.

Os óculos eram a única coisa intelectual que tinha, já que parecia mais um atleta, ou um modelo, do que um professor.

- A casa é da família do meu marido desde há muito tempo.

Edward tinha herdado a casa do seu pai há uns anos atrás e apesar de sua mãe ter ficado um tempo a morar lá, depois do primeiro casamento de Edward, tinha saído de casa. Bella conhecera Esme Cullen brevemente, quando se casara, e a mulher não se incomodara em esconder o seu desgosto pelo casamento do seu filho. Inclusive, ouvira como repreendera o seu filho por se ter casado com ela.

- E a criança é linda – declarou James, a rir, quando Seth lhe atirou um elefante de pelúcia à cabeça.

- Obrigada.

- Estarás a perguntar-te porque é que estou aqui, não é?

- Fico muito contente por te ver.

- És uma boa aluna. Algumas pessoas têm um talento especial para as línguas… e tu és uma dessas pessoas.

Bella ruborizou-se. A verdade é que gostava das suas aulas, mas não pensara que fosse nada de especial.

- Tenho um bom professor.

- É por isso que gostaria que reconsiderasses a tua decisão de abandonar o curso. Eu sei que tens muitas pressões por teres uma família… e esse acidente infeliz.

- Espera um pouco – pediu ela, levantando uma mão. Seth atirou-se sobre James e tirou-lhe os óculos. – O que é que te faz pensar que vou deixar o curso? E como é que soubeste que tive um acidente?

- O teu marido veio falar comigo.

- Foi falar contigo?

- Eu disse-lhe o muito que lamentaria se deixasses de ir às aulas. Sei que são para principiantes, mas esperava que progredisses mais.

- Que progredisse mais? – inquiriu ela, surpreendida.

- Já pensaste numa licenciatura?

- Eu? Não o poderia fazer. Deixei de estudar aos dezasseis anos.

Naquela idade, o Estado deixara de ser responsável por ela e tivera que abandonar os estudos para ir trabalhar.

- A tua família não se importou?

- Não tinha família. Depois estudei para ama.

- Sei que és muito nova, Bella.

- Vinte e três anos.

- Podes entrar na faculdade. Normalmente, são flexíveis com os candidatos adequados.

- E tu achas que sou uma candidata adequada?

James sorriu.

- És a candidata perfeita. Alguns estudantes mais velhos têm problemas para pagar os estudos, mas tu… - declarou, mostrando a casa com um gesto da mão.

- Não sei o que dizer.

Poderia fazê-lo? Edward nunca estaria de acordo. Seja como for, a ideia pareceu-lhe muito atraente. Conhecia muitas pessoas menos capazes do que ela que tinham ido à universidade e acabado os seus estudos. Algo que ela sempre pensara estar fora do seu alcance.

- Diz que sim, _chérie_.

Seth escondera-lhe os óculos, e James acrescentou:

- Bom, e agora onde estão os meus óculos? Se não os encontrar, vais ter que me levar pela mão, Bella. Sem eles não vejo nada.

Bella riu, procurou os óculos e ajoelhou-se diante do sofá de James para lhos entregar.

Naquele momento, a porta abriu-se e a governanta entrou com uma bandeja com o café e uns bolos.

- Fiz muitos bolos. Sei como Nessie costuma chegar a casa cheia de fome.

- Posso lanchar já? – perguntou Nessie, entrando na sala com a sua avó.

A mulher olhou para Bella, com um ar de triunfo malicioso.

- Vai trocar de roupa primeiro – replicou Bella. – Olá Sasha. Foste muito amável em ir buscar a Nessie à escola.

- Bella, que deliciosa surpresa. Esperava que estivesses na cama, pelo que Edward me contou. Mas estás com um bom aspecto, querida. Não me vais apresentar ao teu amigo?

Decidida a não se deixar aniquilar, Bella limitou-se a fazer um gesto com a cabeça para James.

- Este é James, o meu professor de francês. James, esta é Sasha.

James levantou-se e levou a mãe de Sasha aos lábios.

- _Madame_. Não, Bella, não te levantes. Estás com a tua família. Vais pensar no que eu te disse?

Bella levantou-se na mesma. Como continuava dorida e notava-se, James ajudou-a, agarrando-a pelo braço.

- Obrigada – disse ela. – Gostei muito que me viesses visitar. Adeus.

- _Au revoir_.

- Edward sabe que tu andas com homens enquanto ele está a trabalhar? – inquiriu Sasha, sentando-se no sofá que James deixara livre.

Era uma mulher muito atraente, com muito boa figura, mas as rugas de amargura que tinha à volta da boca estragavam o rosto que poderia ter sido muito belo.

- Não fales no plural. Tenho a certeza de que tu mesma lhe vais dizer.

Estava consciente de que a Edward nem lhe passaria pela cabeça que um homem como James a pudesse achar atraente. Em parte era por isso que se casara com ela.

Sasha pareceu um pouco surpreendida pela sua calma.

- Espero que não dês importância a uns quantos arranhões. Tanya nunca deixava que coisas como essas a impedissem de fazer o que queria. Não tinha medo de nada.

E era por isso que quando Seth só tinha um mês de idade, ela decidira montar um cavalo conhecido pelo seu temperamento indomável e morrera.

- Eu não sou a Tanya.

Sasha riu amargamente.

- E tenho a certeza de que Edward se lembra da sua perda cada vez que olha para ti.

Quando o pequeno Seth agarrou numa porcelana da estante, acrescentou secamente:

- Seth, deixa isso!

- Dá à mãe, Seth – pediu Bella, calmamente, para não o assustar. – Bonito menino!

Deixou a porcelana no seu lugar e pensou que as palavras de Sasha não lhe tinham doído tanto se não soubesse que eram verdadeiras.

- Era uma das figurinhas favoritas de Tanya.

- Bom, já está a salvo.

- Não sei porque é que deixas que as crianças venham para a sala, estragam tudo.

Bella suspirou. Já tinha passado por aquilo anteriormente.

- Isto é um lar familiar, Sasha. Não uma montra de exposição.

A verdade é que a casa toda parecia uma espécie de mausoléu. Tinha fotografias e troféus por todos os lados. Não só ela tinha sido uma amazona magnífica como também navegava e escalava. Evidentemente, tinha sido uma dessas pessoas que, para além acharem o perigo atraente, eram aditas a ele. O seu talento não se limitava ao aspecto desportivo, pois também tinha uma loja de roupa de desporto.

- Esta sala parece definitivamente em mau estado. Já sei que Edward não gosta de ter visitas agora que Tanya não está, mas… - comentou Sasha, a franzir o nariz.

Aquilo não era verdade, uma vez que todos os quartos principais tinham sido redecorados há um mês atrás.

A entrada de Nessie interrompeu a conversa.

Bella sabia que Sasha sentia por ela mais do que repulsa. Às vezes, pensava que aquela mulher fazia dela o foco de toda a sua dor e ira pela morte da sua filha.

**Fim do Capítulo II**


	4. A Mudança

Adorados leitores,

Aqui vos deixo mais um capítulo.

Este capítulo faz-me lembrar, que de vez enquando, as mulheres devem dar uma volta de 360 graus nas suas vidas. Uma mudança é sempre bem vinda!:)

Beijocas,

Natalocas

**Capítulo III **

_A Mudança_

Depois de um ano de casamento, Edward bateu pela segunda vez à porta do quarto de Bella. Daquela vez, ela ouviu-o. Era sexta-feira à noite e ele chegara tarde a casa, como de costume.

- Isto está a tornar-se um hábito – comentou ela quando ele entrou.

- O facto de te meteres em sarilhos? – inquiriu ele, apoiando-se na parede e tirando a gravata.

- Foi isso que fiz?

A verdade é que Bella descobrira que se divertia ao surpreendê-lo. Pensou que era algo natural sentir-se ressentida com a pessoa que amava quando essa pessoa nem dava pela sua existência, pelo menos, não da maneira que ela queria.

- Devem ter-te informado de que costumo deitar-me no tapete da sala com as hordas dos meus amantes.

A imagem mental de semelhante bacanal fê-la sorrir.

- Não pareces estar a tomar isso muito a sério.

- Só me surpreende que o faças. Não, na verdade, não me surpreende, dado que tu não tens uma boa opinião de mim, pois não?

Ela esforçara-se muito por ser o que ele queria, mas isso não constara para nada quando ela alterara a sua existência confortável. Um pequeno deslize e ele olhava para ela como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

- Sempre fizeste o que te pedi – declarou ele, secamente.

Parecia que a última coisa que queria era estar no quarto da sua esposa e isso encheu-a de fúria.

- E agora estás a perguntar-te que mais terei feito fora disso, não é?

- Comecei a perguntar-me quando a mulher com quem me casei começou a comportar-se como uma adolescente, rebelando-se por qualquer coisa. Estás a actuar de forma diferente.

- E tu sabes como eu sou?

- Tenho pena de que não tenhas podido rebelar-te quando o fizemos todos nós, mas não pretendo transformar-me no objecto da tua agressão infantil. Não me sinto nada paternal em relação a ti.

- Quando me casei contigo, não estava à espera de uma figura paternal!

Bella desejou que ele não perguntasse o que ela procurava. Não queria que Edward conhecesse os seus motivos.

- Não, tu estavas à procura de segurança, o que é compreensível. Mas agora estás a descobrir que há mais coisas na vida. A excitação e o sexo…

- Como te atreves a falar-me dessa maneira?

- Atrevo-me porque a nossa vida nesta casa só funciona porque aceitámos certas limitações – declarou ele, brutalmente. – É um equilíbrio muito delicado e quando começas a namoriscar com sedutores franceses…

- Suponho que James deve achar esse estereótipo muito agradável – replicou ela, furiosa. – Se não tivesses tentado dirigir a minha vida, Edward, ele nem sequer teria tentado vir cá. Vais sentir-te aliviado por saber que não era o meu corpo que ele queria, mas claro que tenho a certeza de que isso nem te passou pela cabeça. Jogaste pelo seguro quando te casaste comigo, não foi? Escolheste a mulher menos atraente que tinhas ao teu alcance com a ideia de que, sem te importares muito comigo, ninguém se iria interessar por mim!

- Se esse James não veio para isso, para que é que veio?

- Quer que me licencie em francês.

Ele riu secamente.

- Isso é mais original do que tentar mostrar-te os seus quadros.

- Porque é que achas engraçado? Achas que sou demasiado estúpida? – inquiriu ela, com os dentes cerrados.

- Bom, agora não estás a portar-te como uma verdadeira intelectual, pois não?

- É assim que vês as coisas? – perguntou ela, e começou a passear pelo quarto. – Como me estou a comportar, Edward?

- Demasiado emocionalmente, irracionalmente…

- E, no entanto, tu és o perfeito exemplo da razão e do bom senso, não és? Bom, tenho uma notícia para ti, não só não vou deixar de ir à aula de francês, como faço intenções de tentar ver se posso ir mais longe.

Se ele não a tivesse pressionado, não tinha a certeza de que tivesse tomado aquela decisão. Ironicamente, tinha sido a atitude dele que a tinha levado a fazê-lo.

- Tenho a certeza de que isso de chegar mais longe era exactamente o que o James tinha em mente. Só que és minha esposa!

- Deus do céu! Espero, pelo bem dos teus clientes, que tenhas argumentos mais originais do que esses nos julgamentos.

- Podes dizer o que quiseres, mas isso não altera os factos – replicou ele, furioso.

Tinha estado inclinado a não fazer caso das histórias de Sasha e, até ter entrado no quarto de Bella, esperara encontrar uma explicação razoável. Sentira-se irritado pela necessidade de a confrontar depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Longe de dissipar as suas suspeitas, a atitude de desafio dela tinha-lhe deixado muito claro que era capaz de arruinar o seu acordo matrimonial com o seu comportamento tresloucado. Os habitualmente calmos olhos azuis dela tinham-se tornado quase verdes pela fúria. Era um caso clássico de águas calmas á superfície, mas com turbulência nas profundezas. E ele não precisava de turbulências. O que queria era sossego e eficiência. Não queria saber nada das paixões de Bella e queria que as coisas voltassem à normalidade. Queria chegar a casa no fim do dia e ter a certeza de que ela se encarregara da casa com toda a sua eficiência e de que as crianças estivessem contentes e de que ninguém lhe faria exigências emocionais. Não tinha percebido ainda o muito que se apoiara naquele pequeno oásis de paz até que, inesperadamente, vira-se privado dele.

- Há momentos em que podes mudar de opinião – informou ela, virando-lhe as costas. – Podemos divorciar-nos. Inclusive, podemos pedir uma anulação!

Então, virou-se e olhou para ele, cheia de inspiração.

- Não é como se já tivéssemos… já sabes.

- Não te esqueças que assinaste um acordo pré-nupcial…

Edward pensou, impressionado, que ela estava a falar a sério.

Mas ela interrompeu-o com um gesto imperativo.

- Isso não me importa.

A verdade era que a única coisa que lhe importava naquele momento era sair daquela situação. Estar casada com um homem pelo qual estava apaixonada, um homem que pensava nela como se fosse um objecto assexuado. Tinha sido uma parvoíce pensar que ela poderia suportar aquilo.

Edward pestanejou, ao pensar na quantidade de dinheiro que tinham acordado se ela ficasse com ele até Seth ter dezasseis anos.

- E as crianças?

- Essa é a melhor parte – declarou ela, entusiasmada, desejando que ele visse a lógica de tudo aquilo. – Eu posso continuar a tomar conta delas. Quando Seth começar a ir à escola, eu poderia ir à faculdade. Eu nunca as magoaria, Edward.

- Então, sou eu o único de quem tu não gostas?

A ironia da situação não a divertia. Uma das razões pelas quais Edward casara com Bella fora porque tinha querido ficar longe do alcance das mulheres que se tinham atirado a ele, assim que saíra do funeral de Tanya. Evidentemente, para ela era mais fácil resistir aos seus encantos.

- Eras melhor patrão do que marido – explicou ela. – E tens que admitir que eu, como esposa, tenho sido um verdadeiro fracasso. Enervo-te, envergonho-te e tenho um gosto horroroso para me vestir…

- Isso de ter um gosto horroroso para se vestir não é motivo para o divórcio, desde a última vez que consultei a lei.

- Mas a consumação é causa para uma anulação.

- Então, vamos anular o nosso casamento e depois vais voltar a trabalhar como ama, é isso?

Dito por ele, a ela pareceu-lhe menos prático do que pensara. Anuiu, mas com menos segurança.

- Estás sob alguma medicação que eu não saiba? – inquiriu ele, com interesse.

Ela sentou-se na extremidade da cama e suspirou.

- Talvez não fosse isso que tinha exactamente em mente, não precisas de ficar sarcástico. Estava a tentar ajudar.

- Então, espero que tires da cabeça isso da anulação. A não ser que as duas partes cooperem, é difícil comprovar, a menos que tu sejas… Deus do céu!

Edward interrompeu-se e olhou para ela, surpreendido, antes de acrescentar:

- És, não és?

Quando o disse, fez uma expressão que ela, em outras circunstâncias, teria achado engraçada.

- E se o for? – replicou ela, beligerantemente.

Ser virgem na idade avançada de vinte e três anos era bastante vergonhoso e ela era muito susceptível sobre o assunto.

- Não tinha pensado nisso – admitiu ele, debilmente. – Porque é que não disseste nada?

- Não é relevante, pois não?

- És uma maldita bomba!

Edward bateu com a cabeça na parede.

- Desculpa?

Ele afastou a cabeça da parede e olhou para ela.

- Tu tinhas vinte e dois anos – explodiu, com a voz cheia de ressentimento. – Eu, naturalmente, dei como certo que já terias ido para a cama com alguém e que ao te casares comigo estarias a fazê-lo como uma pessoa madura. A sério que achas que teria sugerido este acordo se tivesse sabido que ainda não tinhas explorado a tua própria sexualidade? Agora sei porque é que estás a actuar tão irracionalmente, as tuas hormonas apoderaram-se finalmente de ti. Dentro de pouco tempo vais estar pendurar posters de bandas de rapazes n quarto!

Edward fechou os olhos e estremeceu-se ao pensar nisso.

- As minhas hormonas ou a falta delas não têm nada a ver com isto. Tu não confias em mim!

- Confiar em ti? Confio em ti como em qualquer adolescente que esteja a experimentar o sexo. E todos sabemos como são de fiar!

- Eu não estou a experimentar o sexo! Não gosto nada que penses que não sou uma pessoa capaz de tomar conta das crianças.

- Bem sei que te importas com as crianças. Não é esse o problema de que estamos a falar. Cresceste demasiado depressa, Bella. Não tiveste a oportunidade de seres egoísta.

- Agora sou egoísta!

- Diz-me, o que é que estavas a fazer quando os outros jovens eram irresponsáveis e selvagens? Quando experimentavam a sua liberdade e a falta de responsabilidade? Queres que te diga? Tu estavas a lutar para pagar um miserável sítio onde dormir e para ter dinheiro para comer. Depois, estudaste para poder ganhar a vida e trabalhavas ao mesmo tempo para poderes pagar as despesas. Perdeste toda a juventude. Por isso, porque é que me vou surpreender se quiseres recuperá-la?

A peculiar recriminação contra si mesmo que se lia na sua voz era mais surpreendente do que as suas acusações irracionais.

- Como sabes…? – começou a dizer ela, confusa pela evidente precisão da imagem que as palavras dele tinham reflectido.

- Lembra-te de que chegaste a esta casa como empregada. Eu vi as tuas referências e não me foi difícil imaginar a vida que levaste. Conheci muita gente que começou assim e é um caminho que leva muitas vezes para o outro lado da lei. Nem toda a gente é decidida e honesta como tu.

A impressão de imediata flexibilidade que ela lhe transmitira fora a razão pela qual não reparara no seu carácter forte. Agora suspeitava que iria pagar por isso… Já estava a pagar!

- Se pensas isso, porque é que duvidas da minha habilidade para cumprir as minhas obrigações com as crianças?

Curiosamente, a avaliação que fizera do seu carácter surpreendera-a. Estranhamente, fazia-a sentir-se com mais liberdade para se comportar normalmente diante dele, por isso, acrescentou:

- Assumi um compromisso e não vou fazer nada que o prejudique.

- Dizes isso agora, mas se te apaixonares? Onde ficará o nosso acordo?

- Não é possível.

- Uma frase como essa só mostra a tua inexperiência – replicou ele.

- E tu? Também te podes apaixonar.

- Já o fiz. O que estou a tentar dizer é que tu ainda não o fizeste.

- Quem disse isso?

- Queres dizer que não és…?

- O facto de me apaixonar por alguém não implica necessariamente ir para a cama com ele. Eu apaixonei-me por alguém que não está disponível.

- Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Ou melhor dito, quando foi que não aconteceu?

- Há anos – replicou Bella, seriamente.

- É casado? – inquiriu ele, passando pela mente todos os casados qe tinham mostrado algum interesse pela sua esposa.

- Não quero falar disso.

- Eu conheço-o?

- Os meus pensamentos privados fazem parte da minha vida que não podes controlar.

- Eu não tento controlar-te! – exclamou Edward, horrorizado.

- Foste tu quem cancelou as minhas aulas de francês.

- Estivemos de acordo…

- Tu estiveste. Como a maior parte das decisões que se tomam nesta casa, foi estritamente unilateral.

- Não pensei que te importasse. Não fazia tenções de te coagir.

- James gostaria de saber que não vou parar de ir às aulas – declarou ela, em desafio.

Uma expressão de admiração escondida apareceu no olhar de Edward.

- Parece que ele pensa que és a sua melhor aluna.

- Quem sou eu para o discutir?

- Nunca percebi porque é que as mulheres gostam dos tipos como ele. É demasiado bem parecido… - comentou ele, desgostoso.

Bella ficou de boca aberta e o seu lábio inferior começou a tremer-lhe. Edward ter-se-ia olhado ao espelho recentemente? Ele era mais atraente do que James!

- O quê? O que foi que disse agora?

Quando Edward saiu do quarto a abanar a cabeça, Bella estava deitada de barriga para baixo na cama, a rir como uma doida.

* * *

Tinha passado uma semana desde aquela tarde. Uma espécie de normalidade reinava novamente entre eles. Bella já não tinha os arranhões mais evidentes e tinha voltado às suas aulas de francês, às quais Mike já não assistia.

Então, tinha um casamento sem amor. Pensou que as pessoas sobrevivam com coisas piores. Era uma questão de manter uma atitude positiva, por isso, decidiu cancelar o encontro que tinha com Jessica para ir às compras e foi ao cabeleireiro, onde pediu que lhe fizessem algo diferente ao cabelo. Queria parecer uma mulher segura de si mesma na festa que iria naquela noite com Edward. Mas quando viu o monte de cabelo que caía ao chão, começou a arrepender-se das suas palavras. Quase não se atreveu a olhar-se ao espelho quando o cabeleireiro acabou, mas ao fazê-lo, não quis acreditar na transformação que sofrera.

Cortara acima do ombro e agora o cabelo estava solto à volta do seu rosto.

- Estou diferente.

- Sempre soube que tinha potencial – replicou o cabeleireiro.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua, não parou de dizer a si mesma que tinha potencial. As vezes que se olhou nas montras confirmaram-lhe que assim era. Nunca seria bela, mas poderia ser bonita.

Numa das montras viu um vestido que lhe chamou a atenção. Depois de um momento de dúvida, entrou na loja.

Sem o apoio da vendedora nunca se teria atrevido a vestir um vestido daqueles.

Quando se olhou ao espelho, ficou surpreendida. Nunca pensara que poderia ser tão sensual!

O vestido era da cor do rubi, de seda, sem mangas e curto. Era o vestido mais simples que vira em toda a sua vida.

- Normalmente, uso mangas – explicou à empregada. – Tenho os braços muito magros.

- Está doida? Eu mataria para ter os seus braços e o seu pescoço, tão parecido com o de Audrey Hepburn. Mas imagino que deve ser demasiado nova para saber quem ela é.

Bella sorriu.

- Vi todos os seus filmes.

Quando mais tarde tirou o vestido do saco, no seu quarto, disse para si que deveria ter endoidecido. E se Edward não gostasse? E se lhe pedisse para trocar? E se…?

Agitou a cabeça decididamente. Provavelmente, ele nem daria por nada.

Isso fê-la decidir-se a vesti-lo.

- Desculpa se me atrasei – disse, quando entrou na sala.

Ficou contente por ter calçado sapatos de salto alto, que a faziam parecer mais alta e decidida.

Edward era do tipo de homens a quem ninguém confundiria com um empregado quando se vestia formalmente.

Ele levantou o olhar dos documentos que estava a ler e olhou para o seu relógio.

- Só por cinco minu…

Então, olhou para ela e ficou gelado. Percorreu-a de cima a baixo com o olhar, duas vezes.

- Cortaste o cabelo – declarou finalmente.

- Um impulso – replicou Bella, nervosamente.

Reparara, mas era impossível dizer pela sua expressão se gostara ou não da mudança.

- Jessica ajudou-te a escolher o vestido? – inquiriu ele.

- Não.

- Nota-se – replicou ele, enquanto abria a porta principal.

Edward podia ser frustrantemente enigmático, às vezes.

Rosalie Hale e o seu esposo, Emmet, um casal que tinha mais dez anos do que Edward, eram os seus melhores amigos e tinham sido os primeiros a serem convidados para a sua casa quando se tinham casado.

Bella tinha preparado tudo para que fosse um serão perfeito, mas durante o jantar não tinha falado muito porque a maior parte da conversa tinha sido sobre assuntos profissionais. Rosalie e o seu marido também eram advogados.

- É uma solução muito permanente, Edward – tinha dito a mulher.

- Eu sei o que estou a fazer, Rosalie.

- Sim? Não sei. As crianças não vão ser pequenas para sempre e terão que ir à escola. Já sei que tu não gostaste de estar num colégio interno, mas mudarás de opinião quando chegar o momento e, não me importa o que as pessoas dizem, o colégio interno dá carácter. Ela é muito agradável, mas quando penso em Tanya… Sei que nem tudo correu bem, mas todos temos as nossas diferenças. Isso é o que torna interessante o casamento. Tanya era tão viva e espontânea e ela é tão aborrecida… Desculpa, prometi a Emmet que não dizia nada!

- Acho que deverias fazer caso ao teu marido, Rosalie – declarou Edward.

- Já sei, mas dado que comecei, não me importo de continuar. Vocês não têm nada em comum. As coitada da rapariga nunca teve nada a ver com as pessoas como nós.

- Pessoas como nós… Nunca pensei que fosses snobe, Rosalie.

- Não tenho a certeza de que tenhas feito o correcto ao casar com ela. Estava muito desconfortável esta noite e tive pena dela.

- Não reparei que tinhas pena, dado que não paraste de falar de Tanya toda a noite.

- É natural que pense nela. Vocês faziam um bonito casal. Ela era da tua classe social, Edward, não sei como pudeste…

- Pode ser que Bella não tenha desfrutado das nossas vantagens sociais e intelectuais, mas é brilhante, inteligente e razoável.

Rosalie Hale suspirou.

- Sim, mas é tão aborrecida!

- É a minha esposa.

Isso dissera Edward, não com orgulho, mas como se constatasse um facto. Parecia um homem que tinha abandonado qualquer esperança.

Depois, quando voltaram a encontrar-se, Bella não conseguiu deixar de se lembrar daquele tom de voz resignado. Mas naquela noite não seria assim, ela estava mais segura de si mesma e tinha aprendido alguns segredos sociais. Continuaria a ser de outra classe social para eles, mas ela aceitava-os.

Edward não disse mais nada até que estiveram diante da mansão iluminada dos Hale, mas mesmo naquela altura, foi ela quem teve que falar primeiro.

- Terei a maquilhagem borrada? - inquiriu, ao ver que ele não parava de olhar para a boca dela. – Pintei os lábios de vermelho, mas pensei que tinha conseguido tirar quase tudo.

- Deixa-me ver – respondeu ele, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto. – Só à uma maneira segura de tirar o batom, pelo que sei.

- Qual é?

O sensual movimento dos lábios dele sobre os dela fez com que se esquecesse imediatamente de tudo o resto. Depois, as mãos dele acariciaram-lhe o cabelo e um calafrio percorreu-a até aos pés, e teve que se apoiar no seu peito sólido para não cair ao chão.

- Missão comprida – murmurou ele, ao afastar-se.

Os seus olhos pareciam mais escuros do que o habitual, quando olhou para os lábios dela, que tremiam.

Bella quase que não reparou que a porta se estava a abrir.

- Obrigada – murmurou.

- Foi um prazer.

- Terá sido? – inquiriu ela, a sorrir educadamente, quando a sua anfitriã apareceu na porta.

- Definitivamente.

Depois, olhou para ela pela última vez antes de se dirigir afectuosamente para a dona da casa.

- Rosalie, querida, estás maravilhosa.

- Obrigada, Edward, meu querido, mas sei quando me superam – declarou, a olhar para Bella. – Coitado do Emmet, receio que a sua tensão arterial lhe irá dar problemas esta noite. Estás espectacular, querida.

Edward agarrou Bella pela mão e os dois entraram em casa.

- Não é verdade?

A sério que ele pensava isso, ou estaria só a ser bem-educado?

Não conseguiu deixar de se sentir elogiada pelos comentários. Jessica esteve um pouco crítica em relação ao seu aspecto e Bella não resistiu à tentação de dizer que Edward tinha gostado do seu vestido.

- É um homem querida, e eles sentem-se notoriamente atraídos pelo… vulgar. Desculpa – declarou, a rir. – Escapou-me. Não faças essa expressão, Bella, também não tens muito para mostrar.

- Não tanto como tu – replicou ela, e arrependeu-se imediatamente das suas palavras. – Não deveria ter dito isso.

- Se não o pode suportar, que não tivesse criticado primeiro.

A voz de Edward atrás dela surpreendeu-a.

- Estavas a ouvir?

- Não foi intencional. Já dançaste com todos os outros – declarou, enquanto uma melodia suave invadia o salão. – Acho que é a minha vez.

Agarrou-a pelo braço e ela disse:

- Não sabia que dançavas.

- Para mim também é novidade que o faças. Se é que se pode chamar dançar às voltas tão sensuais que tens estado a dar toda a noite.

Sensual, ela? Os seus olhares encontraram-se, não pela primeira vez naquela noite, mas desta vez não estavam separados pela pista de dança.

- Nunca aprendi a dançar apropriadamente – explicou ela, quando Edward lhe passou a mão pela cintura.

- Então, deixemos os passos difíceis para quem sabe. Segue os meus passos, depois desta noite não podes negar que tens ritmo.

Para ela, a proximidade de Edward era como uma droga poderosa que lhe fazia a cabeça andar à roda mais do que o vinho que tinha bebido durante todo o jantar.

As suas pernas apertavam-se contra as poderosas coxas dele, enquanto se movimentavam pela pista de dança. Dançavam muito juntos e ela passara uma mão pelo pescoço dele.

Edward desceu a cabeça e disse:

- A que é que cheiras? Não identifico o perfume.

- Provavelmente a champô, eu não tenho perfumes caros.

De repente, quase tropeçou quando ele deslizou a sua mão pela sua cintura e apoiou-a no traseiro.

- Estes saltos altos… - explicou, a rir.

Estaria ele a fazer de prepósito? E se assim fosse, quando acabaria?

- Tens umas pernas muito bonitas.

De alguma maneira tinha conseguido que ela metesse uma perna entre as dele. Assustou-se quando notou a evidência da sua excitação.

- Seriam bonitas se fossem mais compridas.

- Não tem nada de mal ser-se pequena, mas perfeitamente formada.

- Se estiver de acordo contigo, parecerei vaidosa e, se não, serei uma sonsa.

O esforço de parecer fria apoderou-se dela e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Estou um pouco cansada – murmurou.

- Vamos para casa.

- Agora? Ainda é cedo.

- Não me apetece nada assistir ao espectáculo de alguns homens maduros a namoriscar com a minha esposa.

- Estás a sugerir que os animei a fazê-lo?

- A transformação que sofreste deve ser bastante intoxicante. Não te posso culpar se gostares de namoriscar. Receava que isso pudesse acontecer.

- Não sei do que estás a falar.

Ele fitou-a nos olhos.

- Já sei. Vamos despedir-nos.

Emmet Hale acompanhou-os até à porta. Colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Bella e ela sentiu o cheiro a álcool da sua respiração. Ela não se importou, dado que ele era um bêbado amigável.

- Não parei de lhe dizer que está linda – declarou ele, dando uma palmada nas costas de Edward. – És um tipo esperto e sabes o que queres. Como disse a Rosalie, ninguém sabe o que acontece atrás de portas fechadas. Nunca pensei que fosses doido.

- Isso é um elogio? – inquiriu Edward. – Bem, temos que ir embora.

- Sim, gostaria de estar no teu lugar.

Bella riu enquanto se dirigiam para o carro. Estava decidida a mostrar que ela não se estava a preocupar pelas divagações do seu amigo.

- Parece que Emmet acha que vamos cedo para…

- Para fazer coisas atrás das portas fechadas. Uma ideia maluca – replicou Edward.

- E já bebeu demasiado.

Edward não estava a rir, nem sequer sorria.

- Não deixes que esse aspecto te engane. Já o vi a ganhar ao póquer depois de ter bebido uma quantidade de álcool que teria afundado um submarino. É um homem muito perspicaz.

Bella decidiu que seria um erro pensar que havia algo mais naquela frase… mas foi o que pensou.

**Fim Do Capítulo III**


End file.
